De un día para otro
by Abdolem Misa Nanimus
Summary: Misaki perdió su luz y de un día para otro su luz vuelve a brotar por un jóven llamado Agustín Nava


Todo comenzó con la muerte.

Vino hace 6 meses a atormentar a Misaki, una joven que tenía un alma azul, cuanto más azul más amaba, ella tenía un novio maravilloso, que la amaba y respetaba. Como una esposa, la amaba y ella a el, todo era maravilloso hasta que un mal día, encapuchada y silenciosa vino la muerte, llegó con cautelo a llevarse el alma del amado de Misaki.

Una muerte violenta vino de la nada en un día cualquiera que pudo haber sido bueno para muchas personas, pero no bueno para otras, el alma de Misaki se apagó con dolor y tristeza. La muerte de su amado la dejó sin palabras y sin luz.

El dolor se había apoderado de su corazón y su cuerpo haciendo que huyera al mar para ahogar sus lagrimas con la sal, no habría esperanza para ella, al regresar ella no sentía nada, sus ojos tenían ojeras, su piel estaba blanca y quebradiza como las hojas de papel de un libro viejo, sus labios resecos y su alma apagada.

Parecía un fantasma vagando por la melancolía, comenzó a beber y a enmascararse con la alegría plástica. Todos decían que debía ser fuerte, que no podía llorar o si no sería débil. Y Misaki no lloró.

Hasta que en finales de marzo llegó el Younow, un programa para transmitir en vivo, se lo presentó uno de sus youtubers favoritos Alejo Igoa, comenzó a ver transmisiones que eso la entretenía mucho, hasta que un día cualquiera de abril llegó un locutor poeta de alma roja. **Agustín Nava.**

Ella se interesó por su música por mucho tiempo, hasta que un día hizo guest y Misaki estaba muy nerviosa y en vez de mostrar su rostro mostró un enorme oso de peluche que tenía un suéter de rayas.

Misaki no sabía si mostrar su cara o si seguir escondiéndose, pero dejó su miedo atrás y se armó de coraje para mostrar su cara y así surgió una extraña conexión con el. De pronto una minúscula luz iluminó su alma.

Una noche su alma comenzó a brillar levemente, ella despertó y miró al techo con confusión. Hasta que ella en otra transmisión le hicieron guest para cantar y ella cantó una canción que hablaba de su alma y luz, en los ojos de Misaki comenzó a brillar una extraña luz que solo era para Agustín.

Misaki comenzó a enamorarse de Agustín pero..., tenía miedo de decirlo y comenzó a ocultarlo con la mentira. sabía que estaba mal mentirle de sus sentimientos, pero no podía decirle que le gustaba. Podía cometer un terrible error, negaba y mentía, cada mentira era más el dolor de mentir. Desde la mañana cuando se levantaba hasta en las noches cuando dormía rezaba por que algún día pudiera tener el valor de decirle lo que sentía.

Un día hizo un dibujo para el, uno muy especial que había hecho para ella pero por error lo había enviado a Agustín el chico que quería, pero..., al parecer no sintió pena ni desagrado, le gustó. Misaki estaba tan alegre que quiso seguir sintiéndose así. Hasta que un día intercambiaron números telefónicos y así la comunicación fue mayor. La metió en un grupo en la que conoció a mucha gente agradable y otras no tanto. Pero fue especial.

Mayo fue un mes de muchas emociones para Misaki, se llenó de catarsis y hartazgo de sentirse así hasta que un miércoles en la noche se armó de valor para decirle a Agustín que le quería y quería estar a su lado. Durmió con la esperanza de que hubiera una respuesta, la obtuvo..., pero no como ella quería. Agustín había sido marcado por un amor que se fue desvaneciendo por el dolor. Misaki se sintió verdaderamente mal de haber escuchado eso, comenzó a sentirse de nuevo en el vació pero..., no iba a permitir que su ser querido fuese más lastimado, contó su historia triste y se silenció. Una canción que envió Misaki que hablaba de un profundo dolor y un alma perdida hizo que el derramara una lagrima, ella se impresionó de eso pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho.

Pero la luz que ella tenía no se había apagado, estaba aún ahí esperando y agrandándose hasta que su color cambió de blanco a azul. Un día una chica que era amiga de Misaki amenazo a Agustín con matarlo y poseer a Misaki, ella recibió una llamada de el diciendo que su amiga lo estaba molestando y que era demasiado por que no podía seguir manipulándola y amenazándolo. Estaba tan sorprendida que su amiga la hubiera lastimado y lastimado a su querido amigo, muy querido amigo, no permitió que lo siguiera lastimando ni a nadie, entonces la detuvo. Ella estaba muy decepcionada de que su amiga hubiera sido tan mala con ellos, no permitió que le siguiera amenazando entonces una extraña emoción vino desde su vientre hasta su corazón, sintió enojo cuando comenzó a hablar de su difunto novio y de sus penas y de la nada sus ojos se humedecieron con lagrimas y comenzó a llorar, entonces su rostro se humedeció con gruesas y abundantes lagrimas color azul. Agustín también sonaba triste, no podía tenerlo enfrente para abrazarlo y eso la ponía triste pero esa tristeza se calmó y su luz comenzó a extenderse más.

Y le hizo una promesa por el teléfono, que nunca dejaría de quererlo sin importar que pasara, no sabía que pronto llegaría el momento de verse, las transmisiones fueron más divertidas incluso con las locuras de Misaki y las canciones de Agustín, más lo quería, la luz comenzó a llenar su cuerpo hasta desbordarse como agua en un vaso.

Un día bromeando con el surgió la noticia de que iría Querétaro a visitar a su familia, estaba tan asombrada, estaba tan nerviosa no sabía que hacer, pasaba noches pensando que haría. ¿Que haría Misaki? soñaba con el momento, pero también creía que no sucedería. Hasta que finalmente llegó el día en el que llegó a Querétaro a pasar unos días con su familia.

Ella entendía que era importante para el ver a su familia, hasta que el le dijo que al día siguiente se verían y ella se puso más nerviosa aún, pensando en si la iba a regar o si iba a salir bien.

Al día siguiente despertó y miró al techo sabiendo que ese día se verían si era posible, acordaron que a las 11:00 se verían y acordando la hora no tardaron en encontrarse los dos. Misaki llegó y ahí estaba el, pasando por una inmensa puerta de cristal entrando a una construcción de cristal, ella iba detrás de el y vio como subía las escaleras eléctricas ella siguió hasta su destino, su corazón palpitaba con muchas fuerza estaba ahí en persona lo vería.

Levantó la vista, si..., era el..., estaba ahí. El parecía algo disperso en buscar a Misaki, pero no era necesario buscarla, porque..., ahí estaba. Los dos coincidieron a la misma hora sin falta. Ambos se abrazaron, el tiempo se detuvo de repente, para Misaki el piso era el mar y el cielo estaba más brillante que nunca, ahí estaba, lo podía abrazar. La luz que sentía llenó todo el lugar con alegría y esperanza, parecía que de un día para otro la tristeza se hubiera ido y la alegría tomó su lugar.

Se sentaron y conversaron, se divirtieron y ella le regaló un dibujo..., hasta que entró las ganas de un café. Misaki y Agustín se dirigieron al puesto de café, un americano caliente sin leche ni azúcar y un caramel frío mediano. Cuando era tiempo de pagar, la chica del mostrador dijo que consideramos como un regalo y la casa invitaba. Agustín dijo que le debía dinero, pero ella insistió que no necesitaba nada que ya estaba todo pagado, le contó que tenía amistad con el gerente.

Hicieron transmisión por segunda vez agustín abrazó a Misaki y ella lo miró con ternura y confusión, hasta la mordió pero levemente, todo era divertido, mostró sus dibujos bromearon, tomaron fotos, ella estaba tan feliz que no podía describirlo. El padre de Misaki llegó y conoció a Agustín, hablaron e hicieron preguntas y les sacó una fotografía que se quedaría para siempre en la memoria de Misaki.

Finalmente era hora de irse, pero pronto se volverían a encontrar, no pasaría mucho para ese encuentro. Un auto blanco esperaba en el bordillo de la banqueta, ellos se despidieron con un abrazo, que cerraba así la luz en el alma de Misaki, ahí permaneció un hermoso recuerdo.

Finalmente el auto arrancó y ambos se fueron,a y en el lugar quedó una pequeña gota de luz azul.

Por cierto..., yo soy Misaki y esta es mi historia de haber conocido a Agustín Nava una de las personas que quiero mucho mucho.


End file.
